shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 34
Log 34: Dahlia, Conclusion Once the residents of Sensui Island heard that their saviors had finally awoken, a massive celebration overtook them. The legions of workers who were busy rebuilding the many structures that had been crushed by Dahlia’s rampage temporarily abandoned their jobs, and focused on retrieving more and more food. The party itself was held directly over the spot where Dahlia’s corpse had once laid, though it had been boarded over with large slabs of concrete and wood. Tables were quickly set up, and large tents also appeared. Lanterns followed, and soon recording Den Den Mushi were placed all around, singing songs they had heard in the past. The three ‘heroes’ had gotten first dibs on all the food, of course, something that some residents might have found to be a huge mistake, as Knave quickly snatched up as much food as he could carry and walked off, the large pile of foodstuffs towering above him. The other two had helped themselves to sizeable portions as well, and a lot of what was left was saved as well, just in case. Thankfully, such was the joy and gratefulness of the residents that this rapid consumption didn’t bother them at all, and, luckily, most were too happy to argue or heckle over who got what. Songs blaring, people dancing, delicious food being eaten... The former hell had become a paradise. ---- “Cheers,” Calico said, lifting up his mug. “Cheers,” Chima returned, tapping his mug against the resistance leader’s. The two men then took a long drink of alcohol. “So,” Calico continued, wiping his mouth, “you going to reassume leadership?” “I... don’t think so,” the former king replied, “I’ve lost too much, done too many horrible things. I can’t bear to be in a position of royalty anymore.” “So....?” “I’d like to stay on as army general, if that would please you.” “Please me? What do you-?” “Come on,” Chima said impatiently, “you saw what happened back then. The people are ready to follow you. You just have to take it.” Calico grinned a bit. “Guess it’s time to rank up, huh?” “You have my vote.” ---- “Oi, Art!” Sid said, making his way through the crowd. He found the Majin sitting at a large table, having a massive drinking contest with Bayn. As the navigator arrived, Bayn dropped to the floor, too tipsy to continue. “WWWOOOAAAHH!” the crowd went, then began cheering, “GO D’ARTAGNAN!” “HAHAHAHAHAHA!” the first mate roared triumphantly, slamming his mug down, his cheeks bright red, “I AM UNDEFEATABLE!” “Oi,” Sid said, lightly punching the Majin on the head. “Hmm?” Art said, looking up, “what?” “Have you seen Knave anywhere around here?” “Errr...” the Majin struggled to remember, “I think he wanted to show Stormy the ship or somethin’.” “STORMY-CHWAN’S JOINING OUR CREW?!” Sid gasped, pure bliss appearing on his face, “OH HAPPY DAY~, OH HAPPY DAY~-” “You wanna have a drinking contest?” Art asked simply. “Sure!” Sid replied joyfully, sitting down. “Allright, 300 million Beli if you lose!” “WHAT?! That’s way too much!” “I need the money,” Art replied, shrugging. “Bullsh*t!” Sid returned, “you’re just greed-” “Head start!” D’Artagnan crowed triumphantly as he raised a refuelled mug to his face. “Damn it!” Sid growled, then began drinking himself. ---- “It’s perfect!” Stormy said happily as she stared up at the Marimos’ ship, “what’s its name?” “The Shooting Star,” Knave said proudly, “we just call it the Star-” “Starry,” Stormy said matter-of-factly. “Umm, what?” Knave replied. “It’s name is Starry now,” Stormy said happily, clapping her hands together, “or, at least, its nickname.” “Wait, nonononono,” Knave tried to interject, “that steals away the manline-” “Starry it is,” Stormy confirmed, nodding, as Knave fell to the floor in deep depression. ---- “Here ya go,” Knave said through a mouthful of chicken as he swung open one of the doors below deck. Inside was a decently sized room with a bunk, chest of drawers, and a long bench, almost a table but a bit too small. “Hmm...” Stormy said, inspecting it, “it’ll do, I guess. We might need some more room soon, but it’s fine for now.” “Great!” Knave said happily, taking another large bite from the massive chicken leg he held, “you just get all settled in, I have to go get the others!” “Wait, we’re leaving?!” Stormy asked, surprised. “A’course!” Knave said, leaping off the deck and landing on the island, breaking into a run, “I’m not gonna give them a chance to say goodbye! Ciaosususususu!” “You’re really weird,” Stormy called out after him, sweatdropping. ---- The party had just started to die down when several people noticed the guests of honor where missing. “Hey, were’d they go?!” he called, and his fellow villagers quickly began searching for them. A quick sweep of the area followed, and it confirmed their strangest fears. The pirates weren’t there. ---- “Aw, c’mon...” Art moaned as he hoisted up the anchor, “can’t we stay a little longer?” “Nope,” Knave said happily, “we gotta keep moving!” “Why though?” Sid asked, as he loaded the last of the food. Knave faced his crew, hands on his hips. “Bakas,” he replied, “we’re pirates now, right? We can’t leave all formally!” THAT’S HIS REASONING?! the Marimos gaped, in total shock at their captain’s stubbornness and idiocy. “Now hoist the sails!” Knave said, throwing his hand up, “let’s head to the Isle of Flowers!” “OI!” came Calico’s voice. The pirates turned around quickly, and spotted the former resistance leader, who was standing on the shore. He raised his mug in salute. “I’ll tell them you left,” he said simply. “THANKS!” Knave replied, waving, “LET’S MEET AGAIN, STRAW-GUY!” “It’s Calic-” “ALRIGHT! LET’S GO!” Calico sighed, then took another sip, grinning behind the mug. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters